


Freshman Year

by Blond_Wendigo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is an asshole, Brett wants Liam for himself, Liam and Garrett being cutesy, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teen Wolf, Underage - Freeform, Underage shit, mhm, smut soon, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blond_Wendigo/pseuds/Blond_Wendigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day before school. Garrett and Liam spend it together before having to wake up at ungodly hours. Garrett and Liam being cutesy at school and at home. Doing whatever they can to please eachother. Smut of them in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The suns rays pierced the curtains into Garrett's sleeping face. He groaned turning the other way but it was no use, it would keep blinding him unless he got up. He picked up his phone from his nightstand that read 2:36 p.m. Oops. His first priority was going to Liam's contact with a "<3" next to his name and calling him.

"Morning, sunshine" He said smiling with his voice deep from sleep.

" _Morning?_ Garrett it's 2:30 did you JUST wake up now?" Liam said mentally facepalming himself "We have school tomorrow you know. Are you going to be able to get up tomorrow?"

"Yeah Yeah of course I can, well maybe depending on all the summer homework that we got that I haven't even touched yet...." Garrett said frowning and looking over at the backpack in the corner collecting dust that hasn't been touched since Summer started.

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose "Of course you would put it off until last minute." Liam got off the couch and took out his summer homework and put it in his gym sack "I'm gonna take a shower first and then I'll come over to help you with your little problem" He said already on his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah! Come on over! Door's gonna be unlocked so just come in" Garrett said heading downstairs to get something to eat. His stomach had been growling non stop. With that he hung up.

* * *

He went to start up the shower and measured when the water temperature was right. He stripped off the remaining articles of clothing that he had on, which was just boxer shorts and a stained T-shirt. He stepped under the warm water and thought about his first day of Freshman year with his boyfriend. They would try out for Lacrosse and both had been excited to try out. They had been playing Lacrosse over the summer and sometimes would get a few pointers from his step dad.

After finishing, he stepped out of the shower after 10 minutes. Liam pulled on a gray wife beater and sweatpants and slipped into his black converse heading downstairs to greet his step dad. "Hey, Dad I'm gonna go over to Garrett's house for a while" Liam said unlocking the door.

"All right but come back at 10, you have school tomorrow and I don't want you to be late for your first day" Liam gave one last wave before heading out.

Liam was at Garrett's door in just 5 minutes. Garrett didn't live far from him so they just stayed overnight sometimes to cuddle. He walked right inside to Garrett in sweatpants and no shirt stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. He quickly swallowed and pounded at his chest a couple times.

"Oof. Hey Li" Garrett said flashing one of his million dollar smiles at him and Liam could have sworn that his heartbeat spiked up. "U-Um...are you going to put on a shirt?" Liam looked away all red faced. He saw Garrett from the corner of his eye smirking. He got tackled onto the couch with Garrett's lips nipping at his neck. Liam let out a couple gasps and quiet moans. Garrett pushed himself up to his ear whispering "You think you're enjoying this a little too much?" then went back to nipping and sucking at his neck. He abruptly stopped, pushing himself up and walking to the PS3 "You wanna play a game?" Garrett said, giving his boyfriend a toothy grin.

"You know you are a real turn on and a boner killer at the same time." Liam frowned crawling next to him "I know that but I like messing with you" Garrett kissed his cheek "So what do you want to play?" he browsed through the cases: Call of Duty, Battlefield, Devil May Cry, Saints Row 1, 2, 3, and 4, South Park, Skyrim, and wait wait wait wait "You have Final Fantasy 13?" He said picking up the case (I'm sorry I love FF13 and I know a lot of people hate it and it's stupid how I made them play but I suck I'm sorry) "Well yeah it kinda looked cool to me. I wanted to see if it was bad because everyone on youtube talks shit about it. It's good though" Garrett said taking the case.

"Do you want to play it, Li?" He opened the case waiting for an answer "Sure I guess" Liam took the controller and looked at the gameplay time "72 hours? You are really devoted...." They played until 5 and decided on watching a couple movies. Garrett tossed the remote to Liam "Find something while I make popcorn" 

Boring. Boring. Stupid. Cheesy. Boring. Bad. Oh god no. "I can't find anything! There isn't anything good!" Garrett came back with a bowl of popcorn and had a slightly evil grin. He took the remote and went to The Grudge. Liam hated scary movies, and Garrett took every chance he got to scare him with the movies to cuddle tightly.

"Ah! Fuck!" Liam shouted burying his face in his boyfriend's naked chest. Garrett let out a chuckle and rubbed his back "Calm down Li, it's just a movie" Liam bit onto his skin, leaving a bruise on his abs "You did this on purpose you jerk!" He laid back and pouted until Garrett gave him another kiss and another and then what led to a full on make out session.

Both had been making out for what seemed like forever. Garrett pinched at Liam's nipples and gasped. He took it as his chance to slip his tongue inside Liam's mouth. Garrett pulled him onto his lapand both fought for dominance but Liam submitted and let Garrett's tongue explore deeper into his mouth. They had been letting out quiet moans and leaning toward one side of the couch to the other. That is, until they heard the door knob jiggling and both separated into the most awkward pose ever.

The door shut and Garrett's mom came into the room with bags of groceries "Hey boys what are you up to?" She said making her way to the kitchen. 

"We were just watching a movie mom" Garrett said looking away "But....there's nothing on the TV" She said pointing at the blue screen 

Garrett stuttered "Uh...I...um.....heh...." he rubbed the back of his head giving an embarrassed smile "You know, nevermind. Anyway, Liam are you staying over for dinner?" Liam looked at the digital clock next to a family picture that read 9:48 PM. "Uhh no, my dad wants me home before 10" Garrett frowned at him and muttered an "Aww....." 

"Well that's too bad. Well are you two excited for school tomorrow?" She said unloading the groceries, preparing to start dinner. Both started looking away "Well uhh..." Garrett said "Not really...." Liam pulled Garrett upstairs "Talk to you later!" He pulled Garrett inside, shutting the door and took out his homework "I hope you didn't forget the  _Summer homework._ " When the words "Summer homework" had been spoken, he groaned and ran his hands through his blond hair. "Oh no....I completely forgot about it" Liam dropped the stack of papers on his desk "Might as well start copying" Garrett sat down and took out his incomplete stack "Give it back tomorrow when you come over" He glanced over at the clock again. 9:54 "Ah. I gotta get going now Garrett" he said making his way to the door.

Garrett quickly got up and threw on any shirt that was on the floor "I'll walk you home" He grinned following him downstairs "Hey mom I'm gonna go walk Liam home, be back in 5 minutes" He said before closing the door and walking hand in hand with Liam. 

They were enjoying the peaceful silence, that is until Liam had to ruin it "So are you going to explain the crumbled up tissues  _all over_ the floor?" Garrett whipped his head over with wide eyes then looked away. "Those.....Those are when I was sick and had to blow my nose...." Garrett was glad that it was dark because he was pretty sure he was red as a tomato. At that Liam pulled Garrett's arm into his chest and whispered in his ear "I saw the empty bottle of lube." If Garrett could he must have turned even darker shade of red

"I-I was lonely and you weren't with me....." Garrett stuttered looking away "I saw you 3 days ago" Liam pointed out "But that's still so long Li!" Liam rolled his eyes and pecked at his cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Garrett said raising an eyebrow smiling. He reached over and pulled Liam's squished face and gave a long passionate kiss. He was pretty sure that Liam let out a couple moans and kept going at it. But then they had to separate for air "Garrett, I gotta go now and you have to finish that homework remember?" Garrett groaned "You won't let me have anymore fun, just torture" He smiled and gave one more kiss before heading inside his house. 

"I love you!" Garrett said before Liam went inside "Love you too" he said quietly hoping his parents didn't hear. He closed the door and turned around to meet his parents staring at him. "Um...uh...hey...did I do something wrong?" His parents blank stares turned into smiles "We know you are dating Garrett" His mother said "And I owe your mom 40 dollars" His step father said still smiling

"Uh..what? No I'm not dating Garrett! He's just my best friend! Wait....you guys made a bet that I was gay?" Liam said in confusion and his voice cracking. His father spoke up "Yes we made a bet and I lost" Liam just mentally face planted "And I don't know about this generation but I'm pretty sure best friends don't make out on the sidewalk out in the open for everyone to see and yelling I love you's in the middle of the night" His mother smirked 

"Y-You saw that?" Liam cracked "Yes now get a move on already you have school tomorrow." Liam went up to his room still shocked that they knew. Well shit that's embarrassing.

* * *

 

Garrett walked back down to his own house and frowned. "Great. Gonna be up all night doing homework. This sucks." Garrett said opening the door. His mother in the kitchen smiled at him "Dinner is right there" She pointed to the plate with grilled chicken and mashed potatos and gravy. 

Garrett smiled and took the plate "Mom, as much as I want to stay down here and talk to you I have to finish the summer homework that I have been putting off until last minute" At that his mother put her hands on her hips "Garrett, how many times have I told you to get it done. You told me you finished it!" 

"Eh heh...I lied....." He gave a sheepish grin and went upstairs to copy down the stack of homework for school. 

He would gradually eat while copying down each paper. When he finished everything and looked at the clock it read 12:09 am. Good thing he could at least get some sleep before school. He went down to wash his plate, packed all of his stuff up and noticed that Liam left his gym sack behind. He put Liam's homework in the gym sack and got ready for bed.

Stripping off his shirt and went to set 3 alarms because he knows he will oversleep  _again_. One last thing. He grabbed his phone

**12:16 AM To: Liam <3**

**Goodnight Li <3 I love you :)**

**12:17 AM From: Liam <3**

**Goodnight Garrett <3 Love you too **

**12:17 AM From: Liam <3 **

**And my parents found out we're dating**

**12:18 AM To: Liam <3**

**Well good for them then :) Anyway go to bed. Goodnight**

**12:20 AM From: Liam <3**

**Don't need to tell me twice.**

* * *

Sooooo what do you think? I know it's crap. Please no criticism. I'm bad with them........I'm planning to making maybe one more chapter and then I'll be finished with this. If you want more then tell me :D ~Cutest Wendigo

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You know it's cute when you are scared" Garrett tickled his chin "So I guess that means you are just going to scare me even more now? Like I don't know. Scary movies? Jump scares? Horror games?" Liam listed smacking his arm away 

"You know I wasn't but thanks for the suggestions. I might just try them." Garrett grinned and pushed him down to the bed and started a tickle fight. Liam's body parts were flailing around and gasping short breaths. Non stop laughing coming from Liam "S-Stop it Gar! You-You're killing me right now!!" Garrett immediately stopped "Fine then, but I still want to have some fun" He smirked, kissing his and sucking on his neck

He kissed lower and lower, removing the annoying fabric in the way, and resuming down his chest, abs, and the area that has been getting harder and harder with every kiss. He palmed at the growth, teasing Liam to hear his sweet moans and whimpers. "Please just do it already Gar." Liam whimpered reaching down to touch the bulge growing in his shorts before Garrett smacked his hand away.

He raised up one finger wiggling it side to side "Ah ah ah. No touchy touchy." He resumed by running his mouth over his the pulsing bulge. Garrett stood up and slowly, very slowly took off his shorts swaying his hips a little bit. 

Liam went wide eyed and mind racing 'Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes' he thought. But everything was ruined when he heard low music. Then progressively getting louder and louder.

He jolted up from his bed to music playing from his phone. It was playing "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin, (A/N: It's my ringtone.....) It was his tone for his alarm and looked at the time and noticed that he had set it wrong "5:30 AM. Great." And what was even better was his morning wood. He had to get up and stumbled to the bathroom to take care of his "problem."

Liam had to use the mental image of Garrett to get off. When he finished up he set his alarm for 6:30 AM ad went back to bed. 

* * *

 

6:30 AM

Liam's phone started letting out music again. He slowly and groggily sat up on his bed letting out groans and moans "I was getting to the good part again..." He said out loud

He made his way to the bathroom brushing his teeth and then to the shower. He came out and decided on his clothes. He wore a white baseball shirt and dark blue jeans (A/N: Garrett's favorite jeans because it shows off Liam's ass) He grabbed his phone and backpack and walked down to the kitchen. "Morning mom" He said sitting on the couch. 

"Good morning Liam, come eat breakfast" She gestured to the plate of eggs and bacon on the table. He walked over and ate breakfast "Hey mom, I'm gonna get a ride from Garrett's mom." His mom looked up "Well all right then have a good day at school honey" She said taking his empty plate to the sink.

"All right bye mom!" Liam walked down to Garrett's house and rang the doorbell. Garrett's mom opened the door "Good morning Liam" She smiled and opened the door wider for him "Garrett is upstairs, I think he's still asleep" She motioned upstairs

"Thanks I'll get him to wake up" He said making his way to Garrett's room. He opened the door and found Garrett lying on his stomach sprawled all over the bed snoring softly and a little bit of saliva from his mouth on the pillow

"S-So cute....." He quickly snapped a picture. Yes it was a little creepy but they were already together and it just looked cute "Garrett! Wake up!" He shook the sleeping teenager with no success. He sat there for a little bit trying to think of something. He heard him mumble in his sleep "No....don't take him away......He's mine..." Suddenly from that Liam got an idea "Garrett!!! Help me! They're gonna rape me!!" Suddenly Garrett shook awake and out of bed with his fists up and stumbling "GET AWAY FROM HIM! Wait what?" He said looking back.

"We got school today remember?" Liam gave a toothy grin "You dick that was not nice at all" He smiled back. Liam picked up the used tissue and threw it at him "Freshen up and get dressed. And you were the main problem in my pants this....morning....Probably shouldn't have said that" Garrett smirked and pushed Liam onto the bed and grabbed at his junk and jiggling it a little.

"So you had a problem this morning huh? Did you think of me at all to help that problem?" Garrett licked his lips but was kicked off "All right get your horny ass in the bathroom already" Liam went to his closet and pulled out everything for him to wear and literally threw it at his face when he came out of the bathroom "Get dressed" 

Garrett walked over to him and spanked his right cheek and made Liam yelp. "You dick!" Liam said playfully "You love this dick" Garrett pulled his backpack over his shoulder "I love this dick's di-mphhhmm" A pair of lips smushed onto his and a gym sack was put into his arms. "Let's get going already and we can continue this later" Garrett led him downstairs. 

"Finally, are you two ready to go?" Garrett's mom said pushing a cup of coffee in his hands "Yeah man. I mean woMAN" Garrett said playfully with his mom "You watch too much Adventure Time" she said grabbing her keys and starting the car.

Garrett and Liam sat in the back of the car just looking out the windows and quietly intwined there hands together. The car pulled up to the school "See ya tonight mom!" Garrett said exiting the car

Garrett took a couple sips of coffee before seeing Liam eyeing the cup. "Fiiiine have some" He said handing it to Liam. Liam took the cup and drank the coffee slowly waking up. The real reason he wanted the coffee was to taste Garrett's lips on the cup, sliding his tongue on it but was noticed by his boyfriend smirking at him "You really want these lips don't you?" 

"I want more than that you know" They walked to the cafeteria and looked for their schedules and compared "We have 4/6 classes together. Well at least we have classes together" Liam said "1st period, we have together, is Science" The two walked off to their 1st period and were assigned seats. Everyone in the room groaned. Garrett had to sit with Mason and Liam sat with the jerk from his last school, that probably transferred schools to bother him, Brett Talbot. 

Brett kept bothering Liam throughout class, making fun of him, teasing him, kicking his chair, and copying off his paper. After class ended, Brett was still pestering him, he found Liam's schedule in his backpacks pocket and found out that they had EVERY class together. Garrett, who came out of nowhere, snatched the piece of paper back with a low growl "I saw what you were doing to Liam. Stop. Being. A. Dick. Unless you want to get killed" He was a little shorter than Brett but managed to scare him enough that Brett backed away.

2nd Period: Math : Garrett doesn't have Math with Liam and is left alone to deal with Brett

The teacher in Math was nice and let everyone pick there own seats and he quickly spotted his friend Scott and asked to sit next to him "Yeah sure man" He smiled and moved his backpack. But unfortunately Brett sat behind him, next to Scott's friend Lydia. He leaned over his desk to whisper in Liam's ear "So your little boyfriend hates me for bothering you huh? Pretty sure he's just a weak little pest." Liam turned to glare at him "He isn't my boyfriend. And he is my best friend so shut up you twat" 

"Oooh touchy are we? You know you could do way better. With me" His lip brushed up on his neck for a second and sat back into his seat. Liam decided to ignore him the whole class and was definitely telling Garrett about what happened. When class ended he was the first one to exit the classroom.

3rd and 4th Period went by quickly and luckily Brett decided to back off when Liam sat next to Garrett.

Lunch was the place where he finally relaxed because he was in a later lunch period so he didn't need to see Brett at all. 

"So did that jerk Brett do bother you again?" Garrett snapped him back to reality "Huh? What did you say?" Liam asked because he was still thinking about what Brett had said to him "I asked if Brett was bothering you again." Liam told him what happened at Math class and Garrett looked calm at first then Liam looked at his hands and they were balled up into fists and the knuckles were turning white

"I am going. To punch his lights out." Garrett stood up but Liam pulled him down "Wait wait wait.....I kind of....denied that you were my boyfriend" Garrett just stared at him "Well the way you told me it sounded like he didn't believe that lie at all. So I'm gonna find him and murder him. Don't try stopping me Liam. It's going to be done."

Without another word they continued to eat. They headed to class after they finished and ran into Brett again. This time Garrett's knuckles were turning white again. Liam nudged at his side and whispered "Chill out already. I don't want you to get detention on the first day of school." Garrett took a deep breath and loosened his grip "Fine. Fine." He grumbled immediately sitting next to Liam.

The class period went well. No Brett being a dick and bothering Liam and Garrett not picking a fight. That is until the school day was over and Brett caught Liam and Garrett walking home alone. He wanted to get a reaction out of Garrett and what perfect way was to mess around with his boyfriend. Brett quietly ran up behind Liam and smacked his ass making him yelp "Garrett not again!" Liam faced Garrett and he was staring at Brett "I didn't do it. This little shit did" 

Garrett hooked his arm around Liam's waist and pulled him close "His ass is mine. Fuck. Off." Garrett said menacingly "We'll see about that when I steal that ass from you" Brett smirked "Okay you both are wrong because this ass is and staying mine." Liam shouted

Brett hooked his arm above Garrett's. "He's mine now. Let's get going Liam" Brett pulled harshly at Liam out of Garrett's grasp. Liam, unmoving, stood there "Hey! You here me? I said I that we're leaving now ya runt!" Brett bent down to his height and Liam kicked him in the balls and kneed his face. Garrett ran up and pulled Liam away before he could do anything else.

* * *

Garrett was laughing by now "Damn! I can't believe that you would be the one to hit him and not me...I mean I know you got over your anger issues but damn! You kicked ass!" They walked inside Garrett's empty house and into his room "Well he was being a douche and he was just going to be one of those assholes that are possessive of everything. He deserved it." Liam dropped his bag and plopped onto Garrett's cushy bed "Mhm cuddle with me" Liam moved a little to give Garrett space on the bed.

Garrett stripped out of his clothes and slipped into boxers and a tank top "I get to be the big spoon" Liam stood back up to do the same before Garrett stopped him "But you're ass looks so good in those jeans" Liam rolled his eyes and continued until he was in his boxers and fell back onto the bed "I'm gonna be the big spoon unless you get in bed" Garrett quickly slipped under the covers and wrapped his strong arms around Liam's waist and stuck his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and soon fell asleep.

Liam could feel the soft air on his neck "You always were a heavy sleeper" Garrett always had a habit of cuddling a little to hard. When he does that, there is no way to get out of it until he lets you go. He would always have Liam in a death grip like his life would end if he didn't. The first few times Liam couldn't breathe but now it has become a normal thing for him.

A couple hours later Liam woke up. He looked over to the clock that read 7:30. Liam tried his best to turn around to look at Garrett that was still sleeping. He reached over to brush the blond strands out of his face and just like that, his blue eyes opened followed by his smiling straight white teeth. 

The grip around Liam's waist loosened and sat up "You want to spend the night?" Garrett said stretching "Sure, let me text my parents" He slid his legs over to the edge of the bed and leaned down to grab his phone from his pants pocket

**To: Dad [7:36 PM]**

**Going to stay over at Garrett's house tonight. Don't worry, they don't give homework out on the first day.**

**From: Dad [7:37 PM]**

**Sure, have fun tonight.**

**From: Dad [7:37 PM]**

**Not in that way! You know what I mean!**

He gave a chuckle at that text

**To: Dad [7:38 PM]**

**I know I know I won't**

**From: Mom [7:40 PM]**

**USE CONDOMS. DON'T LET HIM BITE ANYWHERE VISABLE WHERE PEOPLE CAN SEE!**

**To: Mom [7:40 PM]**

**MOM! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT. WAY TOO YOUNG HERE YOU KNOW**

**From: Mom [7:42 PM]**

**William lost his virginity and he is in the same grade as you.**

**To: Mom [7:43 PM]**

**Okay mom I am done.**

Liam locked his phone and turned back towards Garrett slipping on a tank top, face burning with embarrassment.

"What? What happened?" Garrett asked trying to take a peek at his phone "Nothing! It's nothing!" Liam held the phone away from him but due to Garrett being stronger, he got the phone by wrestling for it. 

 _"He can't even get in my phone. Who cares"_ Liam thought but Garrett already knew the passcode for it "Good boyfriends know everything about the other" He said browsing the text messages  _"More like stalkerish boyfriends"_ and a second later he bursted out laughing.

"Your mom is the best!" He said tossing the phone back "But you know....we can follow your moms advice right now." He pointed to the condoms and lube on the table.

All that got Garrett was a punch in the dick "In your dreams you horn dog"

* * *

Sooooo what did you guys think? I know it was kind of stupid and all over the place and went by too fast. Blehhh....follow me on tumblr! 

Right [here](http://isle-of-hot-ass-men.tumblr.com/)!

 


	3. Chapter 3

Garrett is with Liam at Lacrosse practice and looking at Liam like [this](http://isle-of-hot-ass-men.tumblr.com/post/94770473243/garrett-in-every-episode-muted-4x03#notes) in the 4th panel. This is an AU no werewolves.

* * *

 

Today, after school, was Lacrosse practice. Liam was obviously the star player and outshining Scott and Stiles. He played goal and caught every ball that was coming at him. Being complimented by Garret made him feel 100 times happier. One problem was why Garrett had to wear such a tight shirt that showed off his chest, his pecks, his abs, all sweaty and messy hair. It's a good look on him out here. Garrett must've followed his eyes because he gave Liam his toothy grins again and a little wink when no one looked. 

Soon, they had to run laps and it was no problem for him and Garrett soon followed trying to catch his breath and collapsed onto the grass while Liam was doing push ups. Glancing over and seeing Stiles on the grass out of breath, being hauled up by Scott with a smile like everything was all right, but not in Stiles's case. 

He watched as Stiles dragged Scott away and were murmuring something and stealing glances at Liam. They nodded and came back and Liam shrugged it off as something like they were jealous at his talent. 

They resumed playing and next thing he knows, he sees Garrett trip and falling after Scott and Stiles are playing goal. Everyone else lost to them and hearing Coach's loud voice praising the two. 

Those two were his friends, he has gotten along with them already but it seems they are very competitive, especially Scott. Observing all the other players fail, he saw an opening on how to win. Scott did the same thing over and over again and it was easy to dodge him and score. 

The girl sitting next to Kira stood up and hollered "That was just luck! Do over!!" Coach looked back "Sweetheart there are no do overs this is practice." He recognized her as Malia, the one Stiles is always babbling about. "I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there Liam!"

He stepped back in and thought it would've been easy, it was just pure luck for Scott to be able to stop the others, he wouldn't be able to get stop Liam. Right? But he was sorely mistaken when he got close to Scott and saw the look in his eyes, he was so dead.

The whole time he was getting close to Scott he thought " _Shit Shit Shit Shit-"_ Next thing he knew, he was on the grass, head throbbing and his ankle in so much pain. " _Owwww Ffffuckkkk_ " Liam lied on the grass groaning while clutching his leg. He broke his leg.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM! NOBODY TOUCH HIM!" Coach screeched "I'm fine coach I'm fi-" He stood up but almost instantly he felt a jolt of pain and fell into a pair of strong arms. He looked up to see it was Garrett, still sweaty. He hauled him up with Liam's arm over his shoulder and Garrett's one arm around his waist. Coach pulled his phone out to call an ambulance. When it got to the school Garrett had to give him to the paramedics. They let go of eachother's hands like one of those sappy romance movies where they have to say goodbye and do the holding hands thing and one has to pull their hand away dramatically. 

Liam had been sitting in the uncomfortable hospital bed staring at his swollen foot. He had talked to his step dad about Lacrosse and concluded that he would tell his wife about what happened to their son. He laid back into the bed staring at the ceiling. Pulling out his phone, because he was really bored and there is nothing to do in this room but endure the pain radiating off his foot. He sat there playing pokemon games on the emulator on his iphone for about 30 minutes before he got a message from Garrett.

**7:30 PM From: Garrett <3**

**Look up.**

Following the command that was sent to his phone he looked up to see the blond at the edge of his bed with his hair gelled up and a balloon that said GET BETTER with a little smiley face.

"You know it's not polite to not text your boyfriend if you're getting better ya know" He said sitting on the bed by his swollen foot. "They're still getting the X-rays so I don't know for sure yet" Liam looked down "What if I can't play Lacrosse? What if I can't play anymore? What if-" He couldn't finish after the blond pulled him in for a hug. Liam's face in his boyfriend's chest, feeling his hand rub up and down his back "Don't say things like that. Don't you remember? You were the one that fell from a tree and broke your leg and arm and still pulled through." 

Liam suddenly felt at ease. He was right. At the age of 9 he climbed a tree taller than his step dad and fell right into the ground and survived with a couple injuries. "Yeah. You're right." He looked him in the eyes "You always know how to make me feel better" He wrapped his fingers around Garrett's and leaned in to kiss but broke away almost immediately when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He didn't expect for them to come visit him at the hospital.

Scott and Stiles.

"What do you want." Garrett asked, sounding a lot more like a statement, his expression hardening. "I'm uh. I'm just here with him" Stiles pointed to Scott that just punched him in the arm.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry....for doing breaking your leg...." Scott rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah well thanks you can go now." Garrett turned his attention back to Liam "Are you comfortable Li? Need anything?" Garrett asked adjusting the pillow on Liam's injured foot.

"No no. I'm alright and yeah you don't have to worry Scott. It's fine" Liam waved the two off and Scott giving a second glance at Liam before pulling Stiles out by the hand. 

* * *

A while later Liam got his X-Rays and was told he would be better in a few months. That means: No Lacrosse with Garrett. His foot had been taken care of being wrapped in bandages. But his dad perked him up a bit.

"Don't be upset. I know you won't be able to play for a while but remember. You are the one person that heals way faster than anyone else. Remember all the injuries you've gotten and you would get better way before the time you should be better." His stepfather reassured and left the room to tend to other patients.

"You know I can carry you home." Garrett offered "Will they even let us out?" Liam grabbed crutches that were given to him and pushed himself off the bed but almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Garrett catching him.

"You're dad can cover for us" He smiled "And Momma MCcall too" Garrett spoke of Melissa but Stiles would call her Mama MCcall when she wasn't around. Liam just raised his brow and walked down the hall to nurses and doctors walking in each room with clipboards. It was a good thing Melissa was at the counter because it would make it so much easier to get out.

"Hey Momma MCcall! Heh uhhh Liam and I are leaving so uhhh can you possibly maybe I dunno...cover for us?" She gave him a smile "Oh god not you too. I made one joke about Mama MCcall gone wild and this happens. But yeah go ahead I'll tell Liam's dad" He gave one last smile before leading Liam out the doors.

"Hey isn't that Stiles' Jeep?" Liam pointed to the Jeep in the parking lot with his crutch. "Yeah...they left a while ago.....maybe we can find them and get a ride home?" Garrett stepped up to the Jeep leaving Liam struggling to catch up.

**_(A/N: WARNING IF U DON'T LIKE THIS MINI SCILES PART AKA SCOTT X STILES THEN SKIP THE NEXT_ _SENTENCES)_**

"Oh my God! Liam cover your eyes!" Garrett tried to cover Liam's view of Stiles giving Scott a blowjob and Scott cumming down Stiles throat with a low but audible moan.

"Garrett?! Fuck Stiles! Stiles get off!" Stiles looked up with a little bit of cum sliding down his chin. "Ffffffuuuuckkk" Stiles dragged out wiping his chin. Liam pushed Garrett out of the way to see what was going on "AW WHAT THE HELL MAN?! OUT IN THE OPEN?" Scott turned the other way in the cramped space to zip up his pants.

_**(A/N: OKAY IT'S DONE)** _

Stiles opened the door and jumped out flailing his arms as he tries not to trip and fall. "Hey uh you guys need something?" Scott ran out next to Stiles and his semi soft cock bulging in his pants. 

"Uh we wanted to ask....if we could...get....um...." Liam was left utterly speechless, he had heard the rumors of Scott and Stiles possibly being in love but he thought it was just being true best friends that people start thinking you are a couple. "If we could get a ride back home....." Garrett finished for Liam "Yeah! Yeah! Of course! Uh get in the back and I'll take you guys home...." Stiles climbed into the drivers seat waiting for everyone to get in. It was awkward since the smell of sweat and cum reeked inside.

Thinking of what the two just did inside the car they probably took it even further and possibly in the back too. Garrett pulled Liam onto his lap and got a yelp out of Liam "W-What are you doing?" Scott and Stiles looked back at the awkward position they were in and raised a brow "We justsaw you two doing  _stuff_ in here and you probably did it in the back too and I'm not letting Liam take a chance like that." Garrett said sternly and the two turned around beet red.

The drive was awkward but Liam was comfortable on his boyfriend's lap "So uh. You guys together? Like together together?" Stiles asked looking in the mirror to the two seated on each other. "Who knows. We could just be really close best friends. Like you" Garrett cradled Liam closer to him. Yup, definitely together together. 

Stiles drove into the driveway of Garrett's house. They hopped out and Liam being carried bridal style "Well uh....see you guys Monday...." Scott said before Stiles pulled out of the driveway 

"Why don't you ever carry me like that, Scott?" Stiles pouted

* * *

Garrett laid Liam onto the bed and left the crutches next to the bed. He pulled out his phone dialing Domino's Pizza "We didn't have dinner yet aaaand it's Friday sooo let's just enjoy ourselves" Garrett helped Liam out of his clothes and into his boxers but Garrett stayed in his clothes. Liam texted his mom that he was staying over at Garrett's again and thank the lord that his mom made him feel embarrassed with the "USE CONDOMS" texts.

"Why aren't you doing the same? What? Why me? You like what you see?" Liam barked out a laugh before teasing Garrett by smacking his ass and laughing at the loud smack followed up by Garrett on the floor clutching his stomach. 

The doorbell rang and he got a grip of himself "Mhm....That's why I gotta stay clothed. Don't want to be naked in front of the delivery guy." He grabbed the money from his wallet and went downstairs.

2 minutes later he came back up with Domino's Pizza and found Liam browsing through Netflix and decided on watching a sucky superpower movie. He stripped into his boxers to get comfy. Then halfway into the movie they finished the pizza and searched for another movie. This time it was The Scary Movie and they laughed at some parts and just some Liam sank into Garrett's embrace and covered his eyes.

It was around 3am when Liam was half awake half asleep. He turned off the TV and placed the pizza box on the floor. He turned back to Liam and pulled him close giving a peck onto his cheek

"Goodnight Li" Garrett inhaled his scent before drifting off to sleep

* * *

In the morning, well not morning but afternoon, Garrett pushed himself up groaning and looked for Liam. But he wasnt on the bed at all. Did he leave? No his crutches are still here. All of a sudden he heard a deep groan. Oh fuck. He did it again. He kicked Liam off the bed  _again._ He looked down at the floor and found the fallen angel on the ground groaning. Oh fuck what if he caused more pain to his foot? Garrett picked him back up and onto the bed. Liam's eyes fluttered open "You asshole you did it again. You're lucky I didn't hurt my leg again." Liam pouted 

"Okay Okay sorry sorry!" Garrett carried Liam bridal style again downstairs. He laid him down on the couch to watch TV "You know when I was on the floor I saw a lot more used tissues." Liam smirked

"I get lonely without you! It's after homework that I jack off-....nevermind" Garrett just stopped himself right there. He really needs a trash can in his room. "Do you just need me with you 24/7?" He flipped through channels and turned it off after there was nothing good at all. 

"No I don't but anyway you wanna go out today?" Liam just pointed to his bandaged foot "I can carry you! It'll be sweet! You know you won't be carried a lot when u get older so take the chance" He beamed and held onto Liam's hands "Fine then"

"Yes!! It'll be fun I promise! Now if you'll excuse me" He stepped into the kitchen and came out with a bucket of ice water and a video camera "Whhhat are you doing with that?" 

"ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Mason and a few others nominated me." Garrett stepped outside and in a few minutes there was a splash and loud groaning "Ahhh!!! Fuck that's cold! A-Anyway people I nominate down below!" He stepped back in drenched in water and shivering.

"A-Achoo!" Garrett sneezed loudly "Oh no....." Liam groaned "Maybe you could've worn something more than just boxers and a tank top."

* * *

 

_Heyyyy so yeah there were a lot of people doing the ALS Bucket Challenge and I got something sweet for the next chapter continuing from this! Follow me on[tumblr](http://isle-of-hot-ass-men.tumblr.com/)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Liam's** **POV**

Of course Garrett just haaaad to dump a bunch of ice water on him in almost  _nothing_. Especially when he saw dark clouds in the sky, and felt harsh wind hit his back, and that meat head still goes ahead and does it. No, no he couldn't put something on at all. Now it's Monday morning and I have to go to school without the person that keeps me sane from all the savages in High School. Worse of all I have to take the school bus, a giant yellow monstrosity that would growl at everything in its path and filled with annoying blockheads that can never shut up with using the word "Fag" "Gay" or "Faggot" as an insult. 

Liam's foot was surprisingly better just as his dad had said. "Speed healing" as he calls it because he is the person that can heal fast other than Scott. Everyone else is convinced that it is magic or witchcraft.

Garrett staying home from school, sick, and suffering. I'll visit him when I get home. Good thing for him is that he sleeps like a log but bad thing is that he's probably suffering in his sleep from not being able to breathe through his nose. Hearing the damn growling of the yellow monster I walk the steps to hear a string of profanities and insults. Just what I expected. I spotted Mason but he was already sitting with his damn crush and the origin of Mason's sex fantasies, Brett Talbot. I sat at the nearest open seat and heard girls giggling

 _"Is Liam gonna go on the bus more often?"_  

_"I hope so! If he is I'm getting closer to see those sexy arm muscles!"_

_"You think he would notice me? Should I ask to go on a date with him?"_

I groaned at what I was hearing. Goddamn girls thinking they are so hot. One of them got up and was walking to the nearest seat next to me. Which was right across and she kept introducing herself and asking ridiculous questions. I honestly tried to block her out but her high pitched voice and rapid talking broke the walls I put up. She's like the girl version of Stiles but  _way more annoying._

"So I wanted to know why you don't go on the bus often." She spoke scooting over to my seat completely moving my backpack off the seat. I could smell the shitty cheap perfume she had on and kept getting closer to me. What is she? Is she one of those people that doesn't know personal space? An overly attached girlfriend except she  _isn't?_ "Can I get your number? You know for uh just to text someone?" No and I don't even know you. It's been 3 weeks since school started and I have enough friends and I don't need this kind.

I didn't answer but I saw that school was just ahead. I grabbed my backpack from the ground and got ready to run but she didn't move when the doors opened. She was very determined to get an answer out of me. Someone.....anyone......help....

As if my prayers were answered, Mason walked down the aisle and pulled her out of my seat and I literally ran. Not before thanking Mason though. I was speed walking to my locker and right when I closed it I could see  _her_ at the end of the hallway looking at me. This time she had friends to help her out and I packed my books in my bag and was speed walking again. Taking a glimpse I saw them following me and that just encouraged me to walk a lot faster. _  
_

I spotted Scott and he was my only hope to get them away. Come on Scotty you gotta help me!

"Scott! Scott! You gotta help me! This horny obsessed girl on my bus just won't give up and keeps following me asking for my number and stupid questions!" I pleaded but all I saw on him was a smile like he was just amused at all this. He turned away for a little and I saw his shoulders shaking a little. Was he  _giggling?_ This asshole. He turned around again and just patted my head like I was a damn 8 year old. 

"Scott I swear I will start acting like a kicked puppy around you and yell out 'No Daddy please I won't be bad again!' What would others think huh?" Scott blushed and squirmed a little. "Fine Fine I'll get her off your back..." He kept squirming after I said my thanks and when I looked down I could see a  _very visable_ bulge in his pants. I knew that all of his friends say he has that ass but I didn't realize he had that big of a dick too...and oh my god Scott has a Daddy Kink.

"I'll...uh...go...remember get rid of that girl! And....take care of your problem!" I speed walked down to my class and plopped down next to Mason. "You look like shit." Mason looked away from his phone to say. "I was on a damn metal contraption that sounded like a nightmare and kept running over bumps and I hit my head on the roof 3 times." Mason chuckled at that "So where is your little 'fangirl'?" 

"Oh god don't even talk about it! Scott's taking care of it. God she just wouldn't. Piss. Off." Mason laughed and turned back to his phone on....a picture of abs...I leaned over for a closer look and saw he was on Brett's Instagram. Brett was the kind of person that posted shirtless selfies everyday for Mason to drown in. Shirtless selfies everywhere and Mason spent the whole homeroom period using Screenshot on all of the pictures. Creepy? Maybe. 

* * *

 The school day was over and I had to once again sit on the damn bus. No sign of _her_. Or the other girls. Thank you Scotty for getting rid of those terrible fangirls. I pulled my 3DS out of my bag and silently played Pokemon X until I got to my stop. I love the torchic I got from the event. I am at the Lumiose City's gym and it evolved already. But it is so much stronger than the rest of my team that consisted of Blaziken, Luxray, Gardevoir, Lucario, Gabite, and Greninja. God I hate this gym. An annoying 8 year old in charge of the challenges to get up to the leader.

By the time I got up to the Gym Leader, the gym leaders sister, Bonnie, came up again to talk down to me about being so weak and not being able to beat her brother. Ugh just shut up already jeez. (A/N: I'm sorry I got side tracked with pokemon but I like adding games to the fic and tbh I hate Bonnie.)

I closed the 3DS and readied to get off the damn contraption. Stepping off the bus I walked over to Garrett's house. His mom already gave me the key when she found out we were dating. Does the whole world know or are we just terrible at hiding our relationship? 

Stepping inside, I set my stuff onto the couch and make my way over to his bedroom to find he wasn't there. Then I could hear grunting, coughing, and vomit. Maybe A simple cold didn't hit him....probably the flu. Or not. 

* * *

**Garrett's** **POV**

Oh man I am in so much fucking pain. Goddamnit! Shit. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. Why me. And why disgusting ass medicine? 

I woke up from my nap to feel my head throbbing again and feeling way too hot. Throwing the covers off I lazily try to get up and as soon as I'm up I feel the need to puke. I run down to the bathroom and there goes my breakfast, lunch, and last nights dinner. 

I sit in front of the toilet for a few minutes and hear the front door open. Probably mom. Or Liam. I can barely open my eyes. Just sitting there and hearing footsteps come closer. "You must feel like shit huh?" Yep definitely Liam.

"Mhm hm" I hum in response. He flushes the toilet and I hear the sink running, slowly opening my eyes I see him running a rag under some water. He comes over and cleans off my chin and mouth for any traces of vomit. I look to him and his beautiful face, clear of disgust, just a bright smile.

He wipes the remains of my lunch and offers me a glass of water to clean my mouth.

"Why'd you do that? Without getting all grossed out?" I asked lifting myself up from against the tub. "I did it to take care of you" There goes his angelic smile again. He helps me over to my bed again and leaves to the bathroom again to bring back a damp, clean towel to put on my forehead. He leaves again and I can feel myself drifing off again to slumber.

I slowly wake up, drowsy, but awake. "You were out for an hour." I look to the source of the voice and it is Liam again, sitting on the chair at his desk, working on his and my homework. "Ah finished." He said putting the papers back into his backpack. Lucky we have the same handwriting.

"Ow!" I clutch my head and the towel falling to my chest. Damn headache. He was already by my side with an ice pack "Thought that might happen" He handed me the bag, it was a little damp, must mean he kept it in here for a while when I was asleep.

He stepped out of the room and soon I could hear cabinets opening and closing, drawers slamming shut, and the fridge closing. He told me to go back to bed, seeing as though how I struggled to keep my eyes open. I gladly followed the command and went back to bed.

But being sick is that you get interupted constantly. Jolting awake I run to the bathroom again to throw up what was left of my stomach. I rinsed my mouth after and walked to the living room to find Liam. The front door shut again and I was met with Blue eyes and a beautiful smile again. What made me wonder was with all the grocery bags on his wrists and hands. 

"Oh you're awake! You didn't have anything for me to make that wouldn't make you throw up again so I went to the store and got some stuff." Yeah right. Some was not the appropriate word. He literally got enough groceries to feed an entire family. Not one person. Seeing as though there are indents and marks on his hands and wrists must've meant that he carried them all the way back from the store. Of course, because he doesn't have a car.

"Why did you do this? You didn't need to do all this Li." He set down the bags and faced me with a smile that could make people fall in love then get heartbroken on how he will never be there. "I did it to comfort you dummy." 

He laid me on the couch and I watched Family Guy while listening to the sound of cabinets opening and closing and a pot boiling. Soon he came over to feed me a bowl of chicken broth. What did I ever do to get a wonderful boyfriend like him? I noticed that he was starting to look pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

He sets the empty bowl onto the table and faced me again "Li, maybe you should lie down for a bit you know? You're starting to look pale. How much sleep are you getting-" I got cut off by Liam's loud groan 

"Garrett, you don't need to worry about me because I'm not the one that's sick. So be quiet and just focus on getting better" He lifted himself onto the couch and laid my head in his lap, silently playing around with my hair, beginning to fall asleep again.

"Jeez you keep falling asleep and waking up over and over again" Were the last things I heard before going back to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning  

I felt a hand on my forehead, opening my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light and the face "Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." It was Liam. He had his backpack on and I looked over at the clock.

"Shit! Liam what are you doing? You're late for school!" He shushed me "Scott and Stiles are covering for me until I get to school. Calm down. Okay I gotta go. I'll be back after school." He gave me a peck on the forehead before he rushed out the door. It still bothers me how he is still pale and tired. He looks like Stiles that one time he pulled too many all nighters and started hallucinating and needed help.

It was past the time that Liam should've gotten back. It has been twenty minutes and he hasn't come back like he said. 

Next thing I know he comes in through the door and the answer is clear as day. He is standing there holding even more grocery bags and more indents on his wrists.

He told me to go back to bed to get some rest. I try to sleep but I just hear cabinets closing and then a loud thud followed by a string of curses and mostly coughing. I rush out of the room back to the kitchen to see that Liam dropped some of the groceries and him bent over the sink coughing hard. 

This time I am going to take charge. I rush over and rub his back. After he is done I take him over to my room. He is sick along with me and we will just recover together. We had two spoons with the disgusting medicine on it. We lock our arms together romantically and swallow the medicine and cringing at the nasty taste. 

"Why did you try so hard to make me get rest?" I asked out of curiosity. We snuggled with eachother under the covers "I did it because...I love you.." Liam said before letting out soft breaths.

I chuckle at that "I love you too Li. Always."

 

 

 

 


End file.
